Second Listen
Second Listen is the eighth episode of Season 2, and the 18th episode overall, of the show, Continuum. Synopsis Kiera investigates the mysterious disappearance of several deceased time traveler's bodies while Alec is taken hostage by Garza on orders from his future self. Recap In the future, Kiera accompanies a group of female escorts to the aging Alec Sadler's office, including a very feisty Jasmine Garza. Back in 2013, Kiera and Gardiner continue their hunt the stolen bodies of Jaworski, Chen and Elena. They bust two men in connection with the theft, but the trail turns cold. Kiera suggests that Alec reconnect Elena's CMR to look through her "eyes" as a way to pinpoint the bodies' location. Instead, they see a mysterious man through Elena's CMR. Alec and Jason work to reverse engineer the time travel slice while Kellog objects to the waste of time and his money on their efforts. Meanwhile, Alec gets even closer with his girlfriend Emily, sharing his doubts about his mother's veracity about his father's death. He admits to Emily he tried flash and saw Jason as his father in his flashback. The two henchmen arrested by Kiera and Gardiner are on their way to court when each man suddenly collapses, dead. The mysterious man seen driving the body snatcher truck calmly walks away from the scene, out of Kiera and Gardiner's gaze. At his lab, Alec questions Jason about when he traveled back in time to 1992, two years before Alec was born. Jason doesn't seem - or isn't willing - to remember. Alec surreptitiously takes a soda can from which Jason was drinking, preserving it in a plastic bag, and possibly saving it for a paternity test. With no leads on the body snatchers, Kiera turns to Escher for help. He denies being a time traveler but does reveal that Freelancers share subtle tattoos: tiny dots between each finger. Escher explains Freelancers don't have a formal identity but seek to gain power and control through the time continuum - and people like he and Kiera are both liability and threat to them. As Kiera leaves, Escher examines at his own hands, tattooed dots between each finger. Bodies in the morgue with similar markings reveal the tattoos are some kind of microscopic printed code. Betty and Carlos discover more odd deaths whose bodies share the same markings and learn each victim used the same law firm – Fisker and Associates - to probate their wills. Kellog continues to pressure Alec to work on more important projects for SadTech but is intrigued at the power within the time travel slice. Gardiner checks out the lead on Fisker and Associates where he learns each victim shared the same beneficiary: the driver of the body-snatching truck, Mr. Warren. When Alec comes home from the lab, he stumbles upon a bloody scene: two friends lay murdered while Garza holds his roommate Rickey at gunpoint. Kiera, Carlos and the police respond; Rickey is injured but Alec is missing. When Emily tries to enter the crime scene, Kiera suspects she knows more than she's letting on. In an abandoned factory, Garza demands answers at gunpoint from Alec about his tech projects. He explains he's only trying to develop his technology for the greater good, but Garza doesn't buy it. With Alec missing, Kiera desperately recruits Jason's help at the lab to find Alec before it's too late. He hooks Kiera up to the ARC, the supercomputer surveillance system configured through the slice. Garza reveals that Future Alec sent her back to 2013 to kill his younger self. Alec pleads with Garza to let him live as Kiera bursts in on them at the factory. After much moral bargaining, Garza tells Alec that in order to change the future, he must change as a person. She kicks him off the railing and flees, giving Kiera just seconds to save him from falling to his death. At his lab, Alec confides in Emily about helping the police investigate Liber8. When Kellog comes in and wants her gone, Alec stands up for her - and for his power as the head of SadTech, staunchly informing Kellog he won't take orders from him any longer. Gardiner digs deeper into Mr. Warren and Fisker and Associates. At their office, Mr. Warren and the mysterious man from Elena's CMR ambush Gardiner, killing him on the spot. At the lab, Kiera and Emily make peace with one another. Alec now understands his own message from the future instead of fearing it: his fate is his to make. Kiera gets a call on her cell from Gardiner, but the other end of the line is dead. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/8/second_listen Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Adam Greydon Reid as Clayton * Ian Tracey as Jason * William B. Davis as Older Alec Sadler * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Hugh Dillon as Escher * Zak Santiago as Miller * Adrian Holmes as Warren * Jesse Reid as Ricky * Johnny Cuthbert as Man * Kristian Haas as Valdez * Raf Rogers as Bickle * Craig Veroni as Attorney * Andrew Johnson as Fisker * Suzanne Ristic as Secretary Quotes : Escher: '''Are you here to analyze me? : '''Kiera: '''You reached out to me,remember? Said we had a common interest? '''I guess that was an empty gesture. : '''Escher: '''They have tattoos. On their hands, it's... it's subtle. It's a series of dots between their fingers.Does that help? : '''Kiera: '''Who are they? : '''Escher: '''You call them freelancers, but they have no formal identity.That would imply they exist. They're more of a cult, and the time continuum is their chess board, and people like us are a liability because we understand what's at stake. : '''Kiera: '''What do they want? : '''Escher: '''What everyone wants. Power. Control. ---- Trivia Featured Music *"The Wall" by The Invisible References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes